Despertar
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Nana sabes en verdad creí que podía ser feliz con Takumi , que difícil es volver a despertar de ese sueño y aun mas sin un príncipe encantador que lo hiciera, es como si la bella durmiente despertara por caerse de la cama por un golpe abrupto y cruel.


Nana sabes en verdad creí que podía ser feliz con Takumi , que difícil es volver a despertar de ese sueño y aun más sin un príncipe encantador que lo hiciera, es como si la bella durmiente despertara al caerse de la cama por un golpe abrupto y cruel en vez de un dulce beso.

Me caí de la cama y no puedo levantarme. No hay nada por lo que quiera levantarme. ¿Nana tu alguna vez te has sentido así?

Takumi no volvió en toda la noche ni siquiera hablo para avisar si está bien y honestamente ya no me importaba , llevábamos dos meses así, me dejaba con una gran cena hecha, un baño preparado y un lugar vacio en la cama. Yo ya no pude más y deje de hacer grandes cenas que sabía terminarían en la basura, deje de preparar baños que sabía nunca tomarían y deje de esperar el calor de sus brazos. Pero aun así me aferraba a él porque era lo único que tenia, lo único que me quedaba después de aquel accidente en que perdí a Satsuki . Mi hija murió sin haber nacido apenas.

Fui a verte al hotel donde te hospedas aquel hotel que compartí contigo después de la muerte de Ren, me gustaría tener el valor para tomar mis cosas y decirte que regresemos a nuestro departamento 707, sé que tú aún pagas la renta. Pero simplemente soy demasiado cobarde, demasiado cobarde para dejar a Takumi y demasiado cobarde para apartarme de Nobu. ¡Dios soy tan cobarde e idiota! Pero ya no más…

"Si no te gusta no vengas más aquí", esas palabras aún resuenan en mí mente, me atacan como un fantasma y me invade una desesperación febril por volver a sentir sus labios en mi piel y su suave toque, él era tan amable, tan dulce, tan leal y yo termine lastimándolo, no quiero volverlo hacerlo Nana, no quiero herirlo nuevamente por eso tengo que hablar con él. ¡He tomado una decisión ya no seré más una cobarde!

-Nana si dejara a Takumi ¿podría vivir contigo otra vez?- dije un poco tímida mientras comíamos junto a Shin –chan.

Los dos casi se atragantan con la comida, pero pude ver la radiante sonrisa de Nana, una sonrisa que borro de mi todas las inseguridades, mi lugar no era estar en el castillo de hielo construido por Takumi era el soleado jardín de Nana.

-Hachiko ¡Claro que puedes volver ahora mismo nos vamos de este agujero del infierno!- Exclamo Nana con una radiante sonrisa mientras tomaba su guitarra me agarraba de la mano y daba una patada a la puerta.

-¡Nana espera!

-¿Qué ya no te quieres ir?- dijo con un tono lastimero.

-Por lo menos podemos terminar de comer antes de irnos ¿no?

-Claro que no, tú eres tan inestable que en cualquier minuto puedes cambiar de opinión.

-No lo hare sobre esto Nana – no sé realmente cual fue el tono que utilice para que Nana y Shin se quedaran estupefactos - , Llevo días pensando en esto y todas las veces que le doy vueltas al asunto llego a la misma conclusión.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- pregunto aún preocupado Shin.

-Sí, pensaba que amaba a Takumi , pero ahora sin Sa-chan todas mis razones para permanecer a su lado sean esfumado y me di cuenta que lo que sentía por él no era amor , aún sin Sa-chan debían haber más cosas que me hicieran querer permanecer a su lado , pero no las hay- termine llorando en los brazos de Nana como siempre lo hacía, estaba demasiado herida , demasiado cansada de tratar que las cosas funcionaran.

-Está bien porque a partir de ahora estaremos juntas – acaricio mi cabello mientras tarareaba una suave canción que de inmediato me tranquilizo, la suave voz de Nana era un bálsamo que curaba todo mi dolor.

-¡Oh, mami ha encontrado un nuevo padre para mí! - comento con alegría Shin, mientras sonreía a la intima escena que ambas compartíamos.

Terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos de inmediato, salimos de forma tan precavida que parecía que estuviéramos huyendo como criminales.

-Nana por que salimos tan sigilosamente – murmure muy bajo.

-Es porque si me ven querrán que regrese.

-Si te causa tantos problemas lo mejor será regreses.

-¡Claro que no Hachi, ahora lo que más quiero es vivir contigo!-se calló de inmediato al percatarse lo alto que había alzado la voz.

Tome la cálida mano de Nana mientras salíamos de hotel solo con una guitarra, una sonrisa y mil sueños por delante. Estando juntas ya no dolía tanto, todas nuestras preocupaciones y frustraciones se evaporaban.

-¡Yasu , nadie me contesta en el cuarto de Nana !- grito Nobu al borde de un colapso.

Yasu prácticamente tiro la puerta para encontrarse el lugar sin ninguna señal de vida.

-Maldición, no debimos dejarla sola.

-Pero Nana estaba con ella ¿no?

-Hachi tiene un hogar, no puede estar al pendiente las 24 horas de Nana.

-Pero para eso la trajeron aquí ¿no?, para ella se encargara de cuidar a esa enferma - pronuncio fríamente Yuri mientras se arreglaba las uñas, calló al instante al notar la mirada de su novio- No debo esperarte esta noche ¿verdad?- fue una pregunta retorica ya que de inmediato se metió a su habitación azotando la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto inocentemente Shin quien había visto todo el drama.

-¡Nana no está!

-¡Ohh!

-Nana está perdida y ¿es lo único que puedes decir?

-¿Nana está perdida? , pero si la acabo de ver antes de venir aquí- menciono Shin totalmente dislocado por la situación.

-¿Dónde? – inquirió rápidamente Yasu quien se había mantenido al margen de todo.

-En su departamento el 707, Hachi hizo un desayuno delicioso, está realmente contenta por volver a vivir von Nana.

-¿Como paso eso?- Cuestionaron los dos al borde de un colapso por aquel giro inesperado de sucesos.

-Al parecer Mami abandono a Papi, porque se dio cuenta de lo bastardo que es, Mami se le declaro a Nana y ahora Nana es mi nuevo Papi, se fueron a vivir felices y después de compartir una noche y están más radiantes que nunca.

Después de la extraña y ambigua historia de Shin, no tuvieron otro remedio que ir en busca de respuestas al departamento 707.

Estaba horneando un pastel de fresas para Nana, cuando sonó el timbre inesperadamente y… ¿Si venían por Nana?, la disquera era muy exigente y se le había ordenado no dejar el hotel hasta que el escándalo con Ren se calmara, volvieron a tocar y mi ansiedad creció, podía ser peor ¡Podían ser los reporteros! Me arme de valor y de un sartén por si las cosas se ponían rudas, solo se llevarían Nana sobre mi cadáver. Abrí la puerta escéptica y demasiada fue mi sorpresa al ver a Yasu ,Nobu y Shin frente a mi puerta.

-Te dije que no abrieras sin preguntar – Salió Nana vestida con un simple albornoz regañá , son solo ustedes, ya pueden irse estoy muy bien – pronuncio calmadamente mientras abría una cerveza y se sentaba en su lugar.

-¡Estábamos realmente preocupados y solo dices eso!- reclamaron furioso.

-Ya está el pastel-sonreí tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Ahora les tendré que dar mi pastel especial ¿Por qué no se fueron cuando les dije?

Reímos, bebimos y jugamos, Nana ya está mejor y ha vuelto a cantar y aunque podría vivir en un castillo ha decidido vivir conmigo en este jardín soleado, Yasu se encargo de mi divorcio la última vez que vi a Takumi fue en la firma del divorcio, no hubo ningún reclamo de su parte, ninguna queja, mentiría si dijera que no me dolió después de todo había dejado muchas cosas por él, me había esforzado tanto y él se mostraba como si yo no valiera nada.

Nobu y yo comenzamos una relación y aunque Nana fue la primera en buscar esta relación, está harta de no poder dormir bien en las noches por lo que impuso un horario para "nuestros encuentros nocturnos".

¿Nana alguna vez has sentido que todo es perfecto?, ¿Qué has cumplido todos tus sueños?, ¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan feliz que tu corazón esta apuntó de estallar? , mientras la mano de Nana y Nobu calienten mi corazón me siento así todos los días. Mientras Nana y Nobu me sonrían soy feliz. Porque los amo.


End file.
